The Wrath of Ouranus: Chapter 4
Chapter 4 Luna's POV I stared at Josh with a look of resentment. I mean yeah,it wasn't Josh's fault that Eros struck Leto with his arrows while she was looking at him. But being Leto's granddaughter and all, it felt odd to have your grandmother falling in love with a guy who was a close friend. "Luna?" Josh said, staring at me in surprise. I was about to speak when Leto suddenly sat beside him, checking his temperature and asking if he was okay. I almost laughed when Josh started to blush really hard. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" Josh said to Leto, gently brushing her hands away from his forehead, looking like a red tomato in the process. I hid my laugh with a cough and a clearing of throat. Josh eyed me suspiciously before standing up and dragging me outside the tent. Leto was about to follow when Josh said, "Luna and I need to speak privately, please." And continued on dragging me for about ten meters before stopping. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. Josh stared at me with a look full of annoyance. "I don't want your grandmother to keep on falling in love with me!" "And do you think I don't want the same thing? C'mon Josh! I don't to see you as my grandfather! My life is pretty complicated as it is." "Excuse Me?" He asked, looking offended. "You know what I mean!" "Yeah, yeah." He brushed me off, "But how do we stop this?" "Stop Leto from being in love with you? I don't know." "There has to be some way!" "If you want to know a way out of that problem..." someone said. I turned and saw a beautiful woman with violet eyes and hair the color of fuchsia. She was resting her head on her arms that were on the shore of a small river - Mermaid. "Who are you?" I asked. She raised tail of blue and violets that was sparkling under the sun. Suddenly, a huge ball of wind began to manifest above the mermaid and turned into a beautiful girl with brown hair and eyes the color of teal blue, floating in the air staring at the mermaid in disdain, "Xel!" she moaned. "What now, Dia?" The mermaid, Xel, wondered. As moments pass, I realized Dia was translucent, like a hologram you see somewhere. "Ummm, excuse me?" I said, breaking in into their fight. Dia seemed to notice Josh and me for the first time, "Who are you?" "Demigods." Xel said. "I'm a demititan." Josh corrected but Xel hushed him. "They want to find a way to relieve someone of Eros' tricks." Xel told Dia. "Ohhhh..." Dia said, "I'll help you with that!" Then out of nowhere, winds and breezes started to form under our feet and began lifting us like a huge flying carpet. "Off to Mt. Olympus we go!" Dia shouted happily and carried us off in the Sky. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 10:46, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:The Wrath of Ouranos Category:Chapter Page